1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a point of sale display which will have specific, but not limited, application to the sale of lighting fixtures.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
A lighting fixture can be an expression of an owner's personality. In order to satisfy a broad range of users, lighting fixtures often come in different styles, including different shapes and appearances. It has been common in the industry to manufacture and retail stock for controlled lighting fixtures with sensor and transmitter modules and uncontrolled lighting fixtures separately. A retailer is required to maintain a large stock of many different lighting fixtures, covering a wide spectrum of combinations of both controlled and uncontrolled models. This can be onerous to the retailer's operating costs and confusing to a consumer, having to make a decision on the purchase of a controlled or uncontrolled lighting fixture from a variety of options. Therefore, it would be advantageous to be able to present to a consumer a variety of optionally controlled lighting fixtures and separate sensor and transmitter modules that may be individually selected and then easily assembled by the consumer.